In conventional photographic film applications, a camera contains a roll of light sensitive photographic film having a predetermined number of exposures which are selectively exposed to incident light for capturing an image to each exposure. The exposed film is processed by a photofinisher for creating photographic prints from the exposed film, and also for converting the exposed film into non-light sensitive negatives, as is well known in the art.
During the photofinishing process, the film is processed by a photofinishing device that implements an algorithm for enhancing the color content of each image. The algorithm assumes each image is captured with the camera in the normal, upright position, and as a result of this assumption, further assumes that darker colors are prevalent at one portion and lighter colors prevalent at another portion.
Although the presently known and utilized system for capturing images is satisfactory, it is not without drawbacks. Images are sometimes captured with the camera not positioned in the normal, upright position. These images may be somewhat grainy or slightly distorted because the darker and lighter colors may not be located as assumed by the algorithm.
Consequently, a need exists for improvements in the construction of camera so as to overcome the above-described drawbacks.